


A poem to Harley and Ivy

by generally_happy_person



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_happy_person/pseuds/generally_happy_person
Summary: Ivy, with flowers in her hair,Harley, with her skin so fair,Ivy, with lips as red as a rose,Harley, with her torn up clothes,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever fan-fiction. It's pretty terrible. I suck at poetry.

Ivy, with flowers in her hair,  
Harley, with her skin so fair,  
Ivy, with lips as red as a rose,  
Harley, with her torn up clothes,  
Ivy, with eyes as green as a leaf,  
Harley, with eyes only full of her past grief,  
Ivy, with a single tear going down her cheek,  
Harley, twitching and all too weak,  
Ivy, said goodbye with a kiss,  
Harley who wished the bullet had missed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad at my own fan-fiction. I'm going to go hug a pillow and cry. And hey, I know the last line doesn't rhyme but I didn't know what else to write. I'm sorry.


End file.
